


Lavender and Velvet

by baekeries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/pseuds/baekeries
Summary: 22-year old Kyungsoo doesn’t believe in destiny. So when a young man by the name of Chanyeol comes up to him and proudly announces that they’re soulmates, he does what he believes any normal person would do—he runs.





	1. Introduction

Hi~ I’m back with another chaptered fic that I will be writing as I go along lol. I've been planning this fic for so long but I've only recently gotten back to writing it and I'm really excited! I hope you guys enjoy.

It’s basically a/b/o soulmate au but with my own little twist to it, do let me know if you have any questions about this AU!

In this world:

\+ Omegas are the lowest in the hierarchy.

\+ Not everyone is a shapeshifter. Most people don’t have wolves.

+ Alpha/Alpha pairings are more common and more accepted than Alpha/Omega. The hierarchy is such that they only want people to reproduce amongst their own statuses, so that Alphas will always 100% give birth to Alphas.

\+ Not everyone gets a soulmate. You can choose not to be with that someone, but you will still forever be tied to that one person, and although you don’t die from it, it will hurt.

\+ Soulmate is not the same as soulbond.


	2. Prologue

A modern day beast 

When he was a young boy, the idea of soulmates was enticing to Kyungsoo. It was, after all, how his parents fell in love. It’s rare, but it happens. To find the one person in the world who is made for you; to devote yourself entirely to that one being? It was so difficult to believe at first—that such a thing existed to ease and brighten up the lives of people, and little Do Kyungsoo soon found that it was indeed, simply too good to be true.

Finding his father with another woman was not an uncommon occurrence. At eight years old, he could never understand why there were always other women clinging onto his father so dearly, so possessively—women who weren’t his mother. But when he asked his mother about it, she only smiled and hushed him, teary-eyed as she told him that it was okay because his father only had them in his heart.

Kyungsoo was caught in a web of lies, only finding out the truth a few years later. His father had fallen out of love. Destiny was not on their side.

And now, his father is expecting him to find a mate. This party that he’s at isn’t for him—it’s to celebrate his family’s success, but his father has given him strict instructions to keep his eyes peeled for a suitor.

Uninterested, he stands around and smiles politely at anyone who looks his way, but he subtly exudes a scent that makes the guests hesitant to approach him. His father isn’t around him, so scaring the guests a little won’t hurt.

He just wants time alone, and thus after an hour or so of silent judgment, he decides that once again, none of them catch his eye. How could he be attracted to any of them, when everyone in attendance is only there for wealth and status?

He tells his butler that he’s going to the restroom and doesn’t wait for a reply when he leaves the party.

When he comes out of the restroom, in front of him is a gorgeous, tall omega male, shoulders heaving as he tries to catch his breath. He looks proper, well-dressed; like he’s from another wealthy family, and Kyungsoo sees the unbridled emotions in his bright blue eyes. Excitement, lust, and a tinge of fear; Kyungsoo can even _smell_ the omega’s pheromones. It’s simply unthinkable for anyone of class—much less an _omega_.

The man simply does not care, does he? That people can effortlessly read him. His jaw tightens as he continues to silently stare at the man who is panting, as if he ran here to see him. Unlike this omega, he cannot show his true feelings so easily.

Kyungsoo feels something. He can’t deny that he feels slightly drawn to the man, and something else. It’s a feeling he cannot describe, but the pull is strangely familiar to him, and it just feels so _right_. He’s certain he has read about it before, but he doesn’t want to admit that there’s a high chance he knows what this feeling is. He can’t. He turns in another direction, about to leave, but the man says something that confirms his suspicions and makes him stop in his tracks.

“Mate,” the omega says, his voice low and filled with uncertainty. Kyungsoo wants to leave but his feet won’t take him elsewhere. The omega repeats himself once more, this time, more confidently. “Soulmate.”

Kyungsoo hates that word. He hates that his wolf is howling in delight. He hates the Gods for playing such a prank on him, and he hates the man for finding him so easily and abruptly, hurling a wedge in his train tracks. Kyungsoo has a plan—a life already planned out for him—he cannot allow this omega ruin it for him.

So he runs away from the man, ignoring the despair in the man’s voice as he yells for Kyungsoo to stop.

 

 

A modern day prince 

When Chanyeol was a child, he loved reading fairy tales about soulmates. His corner of the family library was filled with books about princes and princesses falling in love with their soulmates, and little Chanyeol wanted a soulmate of his own very badly. He asked his parents for one, but they only laughed and told him it wasn’t something he could just wish for.

But he did. He prayed to the Gods every night for a soulmate, and he did it until he was 12, when he realised that maybe, that was a bit naive of him. But it didn’t stop him from wanting, searching for a soulmate of his own.

And when it was prophesied that he would have a soulmate, he was beyond ecstatic. His parents were worried at first, because the prophecy did hint that his soulmate would be of a different class, and that was generally looked down upon, but Chanyeol didn’t care.

He didn’t even stop to think that the prophecy might have been a sham—the Prophet couldn’t even tell him how to identify his soulmate—he chose to believe that there was someone out there who would be his, and he hoped to God once more, praying for one more miracle, that the signs would be obvious when he met the one.

Now, he’s at this stupid ball, or party—whatever—that his family is invited to. He didn’t want to go at first, but his parents begged him to go with them because his other two siblings refused to, and he didn’t have the heart to say no. Thankfully, he has his butler by his side most of the time so he doesn’t have to mingle much.

Deciding that the party is boring and that he’s tired of everyone staring at him like he’s an alien, he makes a move to leave the ballroom. In that moment, something at the corner of his eye catches his attention—an alpha male. Chanyeol believes the man is the highlight of his night so far. He looks dashing even though Chanyeol can only see his back and he’s extremely curious to know what the alpha looks like from the front.

When the man’s eyes sweep across the room, Chanyeol realises who he is.

Do Kyungsoo, the only alpha heir to Doseong Industries.

His soulmate.  
  



	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo meets the omega from the ball. Unexpected news comes his way.

A modern day fairytale 

“Did you find anyone worthy of your hand in marriage?” Is the first thing Kyungsoo’s father asks when he enters the dining hall. With his eyes downcast as he takes his seat, Kyungsoo wordlessly shakes his head. How could he, when it is always the same few _esteemed_ families attending their parties? He is reminded of the blue-eyed omega in front of the bathroom, but Kyungsoo doesn’t mention him.

“Use your words, Kyungsoo,” his father says in a warning tone, giving him a stone-cold glance. His plate is already empty, but Kyungsoo knows his father has been waiting for him to come down for breakfast even though it is clear that Kyungsoo has been avoiding him. He can’t let his father know about the omega who claims to be his soulmate. “No, father.”

“Your mother and I are not getting any younger. We _wish_ for you to find a bride as soon as possible and give us grandchildren,” The man says to him, the disdain evident in his voice, and Kyungsoo resists the urge to roll his eyes. _As if he cares about mother._ “Yes, father.”

They eat in silence. A woman comes into the hall minutes later, scantily dressed, and Kyungsoo wants to vomit at the sight. His father gets up from his seat, clearing his throat.

“I don’t care who you get married to, but it better be someone worthy of our family,” His father remarks, staring hard at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nods once and avoids eye contact with him, chewing on his bread. He father takes his leave with the woman, one hand resting on her waist, and Kyungsoo regrets looking their way.

Food has never tasted so stale.

 

“Why did you leave last night without telling me?” Baekhyun asks, more curious than annoyed. Kyungsoo knows he’s surprised because he’s never done that before—go anywhere without telling Baekhyun.

“I told you I went to the bathroom,” Kyungsoo says curtly, letting his body fall onto his queen-sized bed. It smells like lavender and he makes a mental note to tell the maids that he likes it very much.

“And you never came back from the bathroom,” Baekhyun retorts, crossing his arms. “I could’ve gotten into trouble for that.”

“No, you wouldn’t have,” Kyungsoo says, smiling. “And the party was a bore,” he adds.

He thinks about the incident last night and whether he should tell his closest friend. Baekhyun has been by his side for ten years, but Kyungsoo has always seen him as family and his best friend. In fact, he can’t lie; Baekhyun was his crush for a good portion of his childhood. Him being a beta couldn’t stop Kyungsoo’s feelings from blossoming, albeit slightly short-lived.

“Did you find anyone you like?” Baekhyun presses, his slender figure looming over Kyungsoo’s bed. Kyungsoo purses his lips and sits up. He pats the space beside him and Baekhyun happily sits down. Kyungsoo can already see his imaginary tail wagging.

“There was this omega…” He starts, and Baekhyun gasps. Kyungsoo puts a finger to Baekhyun’s lips and frowns.

“He said… he said that he’s my _soulmate_ ,” Kyungsoo whispers, “Tall, blond, plush lips, and striking blue eyes. Cutesy. And I could _feel_ it, Baek. I felt something.”

Now that he’s said everything aloud, it feels even more surreal. Just last night, he was thinking about how ridiculous it is—he knows for a fact that not everyone has the luxury of finding a soulmate. But _twice_ in the same family? Kyungsoo thinks it’s bullshit. And after what happened with his parents, he doesn’t believe in that anymore. He doesn’t want to.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Soo. Maybe it was just his pheromones,” Baekhyun shrugs, giving Kyungsoo a somewhat reassuring smile; as if there are doubts to clear. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, Kyungsoo knows what he felt wasn’t the norm.

“Maybe you just found him attractive. And as you know, _they_ aren’t very… _tasteful,_ so I’m surprised one even managed to get into the party last night,” Baekhyun continues, referring to omegas.

“He was very well-dressed,” Kyungsoo replies firmly, shaking his head. Baekhyun’s choice of words puts him off, but he doesn’t want to fight his friend on such a sensitive topic. After all, the beta was brought up thinking that omegas are trashy, and that betas are made to serve alphas.

“His description sounds awfully familiar though,” Baekhyun murmurs, tapping a finger to his chin. “As you know, there aren’t a lot of blond males to begin with.”

Baekhyun isn’t a monster, it’s just the idea that has been constantly drilled into his head. “I know a wealthy person when I see one. He was definitely invited. I’m just surprised I’ve never seen him before last night.”

“Do you want me to find out who the _omega_ is?” Baekhyun suggests, the word leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Kyungsoo thinks about it for a moment and slowly shakes his head, as if unsure of himself. Does he want to meet this omega again? The wolf in him howls excitedly at the thought, but Kyungsoo won’t allow it. He won’t play this stupid game of destiny. “No. There is no need.”

“As you wish,” Baekhyun proudly acknowledges, unable to hide his satisfaction. He stands up and takes his leave, telling Kyungsoo that he will be standing outside his door as usual.

Kyungsoo sighs to himself when Baekhyun is gone. His wolf is sulking again. Being a shapeshifter is tiring and demanding, and even more so when he’s the only one in his family. In fact, Kyungsoo can’t tell if it’s a blessing or a curse to be born an alpha shapeshifter.

He’s convinced that it’s the only reason why his father is still keeping him and his mother around even when he has already lost interest in them. The man needs a heir, and Kyungsoo is perfect for it—the rarest of their kind. No one really knows how his parents gave birth to one, but everyone worships the ground he walks on.

“It’s for the best that we don’t find him,” He tries to convince himself, but his wolf continues to ignore him.

 

The rest of his day is spent working from home. He tries not to think about the omega but it proves to be difficult when his wolf is constantly whining about it. Realising that he knows little to nothing about this… ‘soulmate’ thing, he sets off to visit the library in the west wing of the mansion, carrying his reading glasses with him. When he leaves his room, Baekhyun seems taken aback, for some reason. “Where are you going?”

“To my library,” Kyungsoo mutters, “You don’t have to follow me. Go find Junmyeon-hyung if you want.” Baekhyun bows and excitedly takes his leave, mumbling something about red velvet cookies.

Walking to the west wing, he realises how much he hates this mansion. It’s too big for his liking, too empty, and it doesn’t feel like home. The only reason the house is so huge is because his ancestors were very successful and liked to flaunt their wealth—he supposes that’s where his father got it from—and Kyungsoo knows for a fact that he has one wing dedicated to his mistresses.

It’s honestly revolting, and Kyungsoo swears he will never let himself end up like the man. At least his father has the decency to give his mother a good life even when he’s fucking other women.

He’s almost at his destination when he spots the family physician wandering around. “Yixing-hyung!” Kyungsoo calls out to him, waving at the man. Said man looks to his direction and flashes him a lazy smile. Kyungsoo jogs up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “I need your help,” He says quietly, “You’re familiar with… our biology, right? Of course you are. You’re the family physician!”

Yixing tilts his head, looking at Kyungsoo weirdly. “Biology?”

“Do you have anything urgent to tend to now?” Yixing shakes his head, still frowning a little. He rarely asks Yixing for help, preferring to do things himself—but he gently pulls the good doctor with him into the library. “Come on and help me, then.”

The library is quiet. Not because everyone is keeping their mouths sealed, but rather because there’s _no one_ in it. No one except Kyungsoo ever visits the library, and he’s thankful for that, because he loves his peace and quiet. It’s large and filled with thousands of books, courtesy of his wealthy family, and most importantly, no one is allowed to step foot in it without his explicit permission. “Why have you brought me here, young master?”

“I need to know more about soulbonding,” Kyungsoo explains to him. Yixing mouths an _o_ and nods slowly, and Kyungsoo goes on. “Just get me every book you can on soulmates, soulbonds, whatever. And tell me what you know.”

He puts on his reading glasses and leaves Yixing to scour the front section of the library while he searches the back. He knows he has books on those topics, but he never really cared for those ever since he found out his parents were not in love anymore. He used to love reading stories about soulmates when he was younger, but it was hard for him to understand most of those educational books then.

“May I ask why, young master?” Yixing breaks the silence. They’re far apart, each at the ends of the library, but he doesn’t have to shout—Kyungsoo can hear his voice loud and clear. His fingers halt on the leatherbound book he’s about to take down from the shelves, and he turns around and beckons Yixing to come to him. There’s a table in the center of it all and Kyungsoo picks up the books he’s gathered, placing them on the seats.

“Can you explain… the pull? Of soulmates? My parents are soulmates, right? You would know,” Kyungsoo says softly, avoiding the question. His fingers dance across the mahogany desk and he gazes into the distance, spacing out a little as he thinks of his parents once more. He will tell Yixing… later. Yixing stiffens as he sits down, and Kyungsoo looks at him, a slight frown marring his face.

“Well,” Yixing hesitates. Kyungsoo’s frown deepens, but before he gets to say anything, Yixing explains it to him. “First, you have to understand that soulmates do not equate to soulbonding, contrary to popular belief. Soulmates are two lovers destined to be together; a soulbond is merely a mystical connection that brings _plausible_ lovers together. Which do you want to learn about?”

Kyungsoo groans and throws his head back. “Why does this have to be so complicated?” Leaning forward, he grabs a book from his pile and starts reading. “Tell me about soulmates first.”

“Soulmates are fated to be together,” Yixing says simply. “They are rare, though. Even rarer for you—a shapeshifter. Less than one percent of the world’s population are soulmates. Typically, you’d know when you meet yours. There aren’t many records on soulmates, but just know it’s not like the movies. Every pair has a different way of identifying their fated partner, so it’s not the same for everyone.”

“Here’s a book with records of soulmate identification methods,” He adds, sliding a book over to Kyungsoo’s end.

“Why is it uncommon for me? What are my parents’?” Kyungsoo asks, and Yixing purses his lips and shrugs.

“There aren’t any record on shapeshifters having soulmates _at all._ I presume it’s because of their wolf, but don’t quote me on that, because I really have no idea.” He reaches for a book and stops talking then, opting to bask in the quiet instead. Kyungsoo doesn’t probe, and he asks about soulbonds instead.

“Soulbonds are more common,” Yixing says, lips curling upwards as he flips the yellowed pages of a book. “It’s simply a spiritual bond that unites two people. They don’t necessarily fall in love, unlike soulmates. It can bring people together, or it can be _formed_ by two people being together. It’s stronger than our normal mating bonds, but they’re essentially the same thing, except that it can be purely platonic.”

Kyungsoo nods in understanding, trying to process the information. He can’t deny that he’s curious as to whether they really are soulmates, but he doesn’t want the burden of loving someone unconditionally without even _knowing_ them. He doesn’t want to end up like his parents. His father may be unaffected by everything that’s happened, but Kyungsoo knows it’s still tearing his mother apart and he despises the man for it. Even an strong alpha like her can be weakened by love, and Kyungsoo detests it.

Not to mention, if he _ever_ courts the omega, his father would probably skin the both of them alive. A high-class alpha marrying an omega… No one would approve of that. Their children would be looked down upon—if they have children, that is. Kyungsoo shakes his head to dispel the absurd thought.

“Hey… What about mating outside of our class?” Kyungsoo asks, hesitant. Yixing studies him for a moment before looking back down at his book.

“It’s weird for an alpha to have a non-alpha mate, because it’s rare. Even rarer if it’s an omega mate. It even used to be illegal, a long time ago, of course,” Yixing adds. "But people don't really conform to traditional standards nowadays. No one cares anymore."

Kyungsoo lets out a soft sigh. Everything in his life is uncommon and it’s giving him a headache. Yixing doesn’t ask again as to why he wants to know about all this, and Kyungsoo is grateful.

They’re startled when Baekhyun finds them hours later. “It’s almost time for dinner. I also have something for you,” Baekhyun informs him, handing him a manila folder. Yixing quietly leaves the library, smiling at the pair.

“Thank you, Yixing-hyung,” Kyungsoo calls, and he gets a wave in return. He glances out of the window and is surprised when he sees that the sun nearly is about to set. Turning on the table lamp, he makes a face as he accepts the folder. Baekhyun sits facing him as he patiently waits for Kyungsoo to open it.

“What’s this?” He asks, sifting through the pieces of paper. His question is answered when he sees a photo of the same omega he encountered just last night, along with his basic information. _Park Chanyeol. Youngest child of the Park family. Graduate of X University. Parents own a telecommunication company. Only omega in the family._

Baekhyun coughs awkwardly. “It wasn’t very hard to find,” he says quietly, shifting in his seat. “You said no, but your eyes and body language said otherwise.”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo calls weakly, staring at the piece of paper. His hand is trembling on its own accord and he wills it to stop. “He’s the son of the Parks.”

Baekhyun frowns at that, clearly not seeing anything wrong with it. “And?”

“He’s the son of the Park family.  _The Parks_ ,” Kyungsoo repeats for emphasis. “They are our _rival_. This is like Romeo & Juliet,” He moans, leaning back in his seat.

“Why does that matter? Were you _actually_ planning to court him?” Baekhyun asks incredulously, snorting. He crosses his arms and leans forward. “I was showing it to you to sate your curiosity but I never thought you’d actually consider that… He’s an _omega_ , Soo. Come on, you’re better than that.”

His wolf growls at Baekhyun’s words, and Kyungsoo begs for it to quieten down. “I was just saying,” He defends. “Destiny has played a terrible prank on us.”

“Well you don’t have to worry, because you don’t believe in destiny,” Baekhyun kindly reminds him, and Kyungsoo sighs inwardly. Yeah, he doesn’t believe in it at all, but the pull—it’s strong and he wants to cut whatever imaginary string that is attaching the two of them together.

He hates this, but his wolf is happy, and in this moment, he really hates being a shapeshifter. He hates that he has to choose between his wolf’s happiness and his own. He doesn’t feel any sort of attraction towards this omega—okay, maybe just a _little_ —but his wolf is already yapping in delight because it believes it has found its _mate_. But what if Kyungsoo doesn’t want to accept this man? What if the human side of him wants to love another?

A voice in his head tells him that that’s virtually impossible if you’re soulmates, and Kyungsoo scoffs. “My parents were, _are_ soulmates and look what happened to them,” He says to himself.

“What?” Baekhyun asks, missing what he said, and Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Nothing. I was just talking to myself. Let’s go for dinner.”

Dinner is the only time of the day he enjoys, because it’s when he gets to see both his parents at the same table. He hates his father, but only he can make his mother happy, and Kyungsoo will gladly tolerate that for his mother’s happiness.

His mother spends a lot of her time painting in her study, and as much as Kyungsoo is glad that she’s doing something she loves, he can’t help but worry that she’s cooped up too much. He visits her in her study sometimes, but she doesn’t talk much, and he’s long given up on trying to start a conversation with her. Instead, he spends his time painting with her, and it’s always lovely to see the smile he puts on her face.

When the pair of them reach the dining hall minutes later, Kyungsoo is surprised to see that they have guests. He quickly wipes the shock off his face, but he is startled once more when he sees someone he would never expect to be in the house.

Clearing his throat, he greets his parents. “Good evening father, mother. I see we have guests,” He bows slightly and turns to the trio.

He remains standing as he waits for his father to introduce the family to him. They look nice, at least. They haven’t stopped smiling at him since he entered in the dining hall. He glances at Baekhyun who is standing by the entrance, hoping for an answer of sorts, but the butler only shrugs.

“This is Mr and Mrs Park, and their son, Chanyeol. They will be joining us for dinner.” Kyungsoo can tell his father isn’t really a fan of the omega, but he’s holding it in for some reason. When they stand up to bow to Kyungsoo, he’s speechless. No other alpha of power—an elder, even—has bowed to him. It’s typically seen as a sign of weakness, but Kyungsoo can tell this family doesn’t give a flying fuck. He bows back deeply, placing his hands in front of him.

He takes his seat beside his mother, which puts him directly opposite of the omega. The omega beams at him and Kyungsoo politely smiles back, glancing at the omega’s parents. They are all smiles, as opposed to his own sullen family.

Kyungsoo wishes his family was a little more like theirs. He can’t help but worry for the omega, because their household is only filled with alphas and betas. Omegas don’t really have a place in this mansion, and he wonders if even the maids will treat him as a proper guest.

There is a lot of small talk before his father finally explains why the family—a _rival_ family—is here. “I want you to learn the ropes with Chanyeol over here,” His father says, barely masking his distaste. The Park family is either blind or ignoring it, and Kyungsoo strongly believes it’s the latter.

“Yes, our Yeolie will be the taking over the company, and we actually have plans on a merger. However, by then, we won’t be the ones running the businesses anymore so we felt the both of you should help each other out,” Mrs Park says, smiling at him.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo says, surprised. He turns to look at Chanyeol, who doesn’t seem to be paying attention to anything they’re saying. Kyungsoo can see that his mind is elsewhere. An omega _and_ the _youngest_ of the family? Mr Park nods vigorously as he chews on his food.

“Yes, indeed. Our other two children have no desire to take over the company, but Yeolie here is eager. Plus, he’s been working at the company since he was 18,” Mr Park says fondly, and Kyungsoo can almost see his heart-eyes. He can also hear his father sighing quietly. _Since he was 18? How old is he, even?_ Kyungsoo can only wonder.

Their family has always been very traditional. Alphas are the breadwinners, betas work under the alphas, and omegas… well, omegas don’t normally do anything except give birth and take care of the children. The last omega in his family lineage was banished.

Kyungsoo isn’t really _bothered_ by the way the Park family does things, but he is amazed that his father is willing to work with them like this. There’s something he’s hiding, Kyungsoo is sure of it.

“Yes, so from now on, you have to go to the company. No more working from home. You will be working closely with Chanyeol from here on,” his father announces, and Kyungsoo silently fumes.

He _hates_ leaving the mansion, not because he likes staying in, but because the mansion is _terribly_ inaccessible. It’s situated far from the city like a vacation house, but it _isn’t_ a vacation house. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why he father won’t turn this into a holiday lodging and get them an apartment in the city, where they can live amongst _other_ people, but his father insists on living in the outskirts of the city.

“I won’t be coming home often then,” Kyungsoo retorts angrily, trying to rein it in. His father only nods once in approval, frustrating him even further. He should be used to this by now—his father not giving a shit about him—but as much as Kyungsoo dislikes the man, it still stings to know he's just a pawn in his game.

Suddenly, a pleasant scent wafts through the air and startles Kyungsoo. It’s faint, but it’s there. He looks at Chanyeol since he’s the only person in the hall who would release such pheromones, and the omega is smiling to himself. Kyungsoo raises a brow at that, but remains silent. He wants to know what’s gotten the omega so happy. Pure curiosity, of course.

And then Kyungsoo realises that he hasn’t smelled anything since he noticed their presence, so he deduces that the omega is wearing a scent blocker. And if he’s wearing a scent blocker, and Kyungsoo can still smell the happiness radiating off of him, the omega must be extremely happy. He takes a moment to study the boy.

Unlike last night, his hair isn’t waxed up. It’s down and it looks soft and fluffy and _maybe_ Kyungsoo has a slight urge to pet him. The omega’s eyes are dark; a nice contrast to his pinkish lips. He remembers his eyes to be extremely blue, but his eyes are now almost black, just like his own, and Kyungsoo thinks he probably wore contacts last night.

And then Kyungsoo has to do a double take. He belatedly notices that the omega is dressed very informally and he wonders how his parents even let him _out_ of the house in a Gudetama t-shirt.

Chanyeol coughs awkwardly and Kyungsoo’s eyes meet his. He’s momentarily embarrassed that he got caught checking the omega out, but he doesn’t let it show. Instead, he looks down at his food and continues to eat, ignoring the scents of delight the omega is emitting. The adults are talking and Kyungsoo is thankful that he is once again thrusted into the shadows, forgotten, because he is not an adult in his father’s eyes yet. Not until he has a mate.

“May I be excused?” A voice rings out. “I want to visit the garden.”

“Of course, sweetie,” Mrs Park coos, and the sound of a chair scraping against the floor echoes in the large dining hall. Kyungsoo winces at how loud it is.

“Thank you for dinner,” Chanyeol says softly, bowing to the Do family. Kyungsoo’s father nods stiffly, and his mother smiles warmly at the boy. Kyungsoo only continues to look at his food. His wolf is whining for him to follow Chanyeol, but Kyungsoo just stares harder at his nearly empty plate. He refuses to look up at the man and give him the satisfaction. He doesn’t even know if they really are soulmates, and he doesn’t _want_ to be this man’s soulmate, no matter how attractive he is. He can’t.

Kyungsoo wants to call out to him and forbid him from entering the garden—the garden that he so painstakingly takes care of—but he figures his father probably gave the omega the green light, and that annoys him. It’s _his_ garden.

“Are you okay, Kyungsoo? You’ve been frowning at your food for quite a while now,” Mrs Park worries. Kyungsoo looks up at her, wide-eyed.

“It’s nothing, sorry. I just spaced out for a moment there,” He answers, putting his cutlery down. He dabs at his mouth with a napkin and glances at the door, and then at Baekhyun, who immediately locks eyes with him. “Please excuse me.”

He leaves the hall without bidding his parents goodbye and pulls at Baekhyun’s sleeve, the latter excitedly trailing alongside him. “Where are we going?”

“To _my_ garden.”

 

Chanyeol never understood the hierarchy in this world. In what way are alphas any better? Sure, they’re biologically stronger, more dominant, leaders. But Chanyeol thinks most of them are idiots who are sex-driven beasts, hungry for power—save for his family.

He’s thankful his parents aren’t the kind of people who force stereotypes onto their children. Since both of them are alphas, many people around them had expected their children to all be alphas as well since the genes are typically stronger.

But his parents didn’t raise them the way people normally raised alphas. Even though there was a very high chance of his siblings and him presenting as alphas, they were given choices, _freedom,_ proper nurturing. There was no such thing as taking classes fit for an alpha, or match-making; none of those.

Chanyeol knew since he was a child that he was very omega-like; small and frail, a little shy, pretty sensitive. In fact, he’s certain his parents knew from the start that he was the runt of the litter, but they were always encouraging him to do his best in everything and pursue what he wants. Hapkido? No problem. Horseback riding? Sure. Business? Okay. Take over the company? Well, it certainly wasn't unexpected.

And so when he presented as an omega, it was just an insignificant detail of his life. It’s just what he identifies as in this world, and it couldn’t—wouldn’t stop him from becoming one of the most successful people to exist—and he has his parents to thank for that. At the tender age of 18, his parents presented him with the opportunity to learn how to manage the company—an opportunity that none of his art-inclined siblings were interested in.

He was initially hesitant because it was such a huge role, and any kind of mistake he made could potentially lead them to their downfall. But his parents were kind and patient, and always letting him do what he deemed fit for the company—with supervision, of course. It wasn’t long before he could start running it on his own, although it hasn’t been announced to the world yet.

Soon, Chanyeol supposes. Most likely on his birthday, when he turns 23, as it will mark the 5th year since he entered the company.

He can’t imagine the backlash his parents will get for that, and he’s honestly pretty nervous for it. People will look down on them for giving in to an omega child, and he hates it. No matter how talented and intelligent he is, the world will never accept him as a leader, and the look on Kyungsoo’s face earlier is enough to convince him of that.

He frowns at the thought, and his butler nudges him. “Thinking about the future again, Chan- I mean, young master?”

Chanyeol hums in response, neither confirming nor denying it. He sits cross-legged on the grass and looks up at him. “Sit with me, Jongin.” His butler obliges and sits beside him, looking around. “And there’s no one here, you don’t have to call me young master. It sounds so weird.”

“I don’t want people to think you’re just another omega,” Jongin says, voice hushed. “I will continue to address you as young master until we leave.” Chanyeol laughs loudly as he leans on Jongin’s shoulder and the beta smiles fondly at him.

“Whatever you say, Jongin.”

“Aren’t you afraid your alpha might see us like this?” Jongin asks, and Chanyeol shakes his head, blond hair tickling Jongin’s chin. “He’s not my alpha… yet. _And_ if he gets angry over this then fuck the soulmate thing entirely,” Chanyeol jokes.

After the alpha ran away from him last night, Chanyeol had gone to find Jongin to tell him everything, shoulders sagged. They didn’t tell his family because Chanyeol decided not to make a big fuss out of it even though he’s 99% sure that Kyungsoo _is_ his soulmate. His parents would believe him—that’s not the issue. But they would probably arrange for them to meet and get married as soon as possible because the idea of marrying their Yeolie away simply _excites_ them.

He’s seen Kyungsoo before last night, but it was always in photos, never in real life. And when he saw the man in the flesh, his breath was taken away by Kyungsoo’s dominance and beauty. And then they made eye contact and everything clicked.

“It’s ironic, really, that I hate dominant alphas and yet my _soulmate_ is an alpha who’s just _oozing_ with power and control,” Chanyeol sighs dramatically.

“Speak of the devil,” Jongin mumbles, carefully nudging Chanyeol away from him. No one would want to see them so chummy. The alpha and his butler are roaming the garden grounds, and Chanyeol unabashedly stares at his supposed mate. He’s cute, Chanyeol thinks. Handsome, even. A little shorter than he would like, but that’s okay since it doesn't matter.

When their eyes meet, Chanyeol half expects the alpha to look away and ignore him, but instead, the man gives him a small smile and walks up to him. His butler seems displeased with his action but follows him anyway.

“Hi,” The alpha says, still standing. Chanyeol looks up at him expectantly. “I believe I haven’t properly introduced myself. I’m Kyungsoo. You’re Chanyeol, right?”

“How perceptive,” Chanyeol drawls, and Jongin nudges him again, but this time, harder. “Ow,” He whines, pouting at Jongin as he rubs the sore spot.

“Please pardon my young master,” Jongin says out of respect, but he doesn’t bother standing up to greet them either. “I’m butler Kim.” Chanyeol bites on his bottom lip as he stifles a laugh. _Butler Kim._ No one in their household calls him butler Kim, it’s just Jongin.

Chanyeol supposes they have to be slightly more professional in front of this family, but he’s proven wrong when Kyungsoo’s butler plops down on the ground with them and grins. “Hi, I’m Baekhyun, and I’m Kyungsoo’s butler.”

Jongin seems taken aback by his friendliness, but he keeps a straight face as he introduces himself once more, but as Jongin. Chanyeol glances at Kyungsoo, who’s staring at him. He motions to the ground and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but sits with them. “I built a mini picnic shelter for a reason,” He grumbles, and Chanyeol pretends he didn’t hear that.

It’s slightly awkward at first, none of them saying a word. Chanyeol wonders if he should bring up the incident last night, but he decides against it. Instead, he asks the one question he’s been dying to know the answer to. “Hey, how old are you?”

Kyungsoo directs his attention to him, raising a brow. “I’m 22. My birthday has already passed.” Chanyeol whistles lowly, leaning back onto the grass.

“I’m older than you,” he comments, and he can hear Kyungsoo spluttering. It brings a smile to his face. It’s quiet for a moment before Chanyeol dismisses Jongin, and Kyungsoo does the same for Baekhyun. When they’re alone, Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol. “I’m sorry for running away last night.”

Chanyeol’s eyes light up with hope, and he asks, “So does that mean you believe me? That we’re soulmates?”

And when Kyungsoo frowns, shaking his head, he slumps. “I’m sorry for running away because it was uncalled for, but I don’t believe that we’re soulmates,” Kyungsoo answers firmly.

“B-but you felt it, didn’t you?” Chanyeol asks, eyebrows furrowed, and Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. And we don’t have any sort of soulmate identification, do we?” Kyungsoo says, straightening his back.

“I… Not that I know of,” Chanyeol says, defeated. “You mean to say you don’t feel any kind of connection with me at all?”

 _No._ “Yes.”

Chanyeol studies him for a moment as if skeptical, but he relents and sighs, getting up. “Well,” He mutters as he extends a hand to Kyungsoo, “I hope we get along as business partners. It has been a _pleasure_ meeting you.”

Just like that. Just that easily, Kyungsoo has avoided an obstacle. He should feel relieved, happy even, but something is churning in his stomach and he doesn’t like this feeling.

Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s hand and shakes it firmly, staring into his eyes. What should he say? Offer to take him around the mansion? Get to know him? He does none of that.

“My pleasure. See you around,” He says instead, like a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! I’ve never written chansoo before but I felt like this plot is so perfect for them >< also updates will be once a week if I can afford to!


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo moves out into the city. Meanwhile, Chanyeol wonders if he should continue trying to convince the alpha that they are soulmates.

The uneasiness doesn’t go away till late at night. His wolf is still sulking and Kyungsoo wonders for a brief moment if there is some sort of spell to take his wolf away from him. “Shut the hell up already,” Kyungsoo murmurs, annoyed.

Baekhyun has already retired to his room—surprisingly early today. Kyungsoo saw him exchanging numbers with Chanyeol’s beta, Jongin, earlier and he knows Baekhyun is attracted to the sun-kissed blond. He’s probably talking to Jongin right now, and as much as Kyungsoo needs a friend to clear his mind, he doesn’t want to interrupt.

After he shook hands with Chanyeol earlier in the evening, he could only watch as the omega took his leave. While the idea of being soulmates is pretty fascinating, Kyungsoo had studied himself in the privacy of his bathroom the night of the ball, trying to find any changes in his body—anything that would tell him Chanyeol is the one for him—but there was nothing. Zero, zip, zilch.

While he _does_ feel some sort of pull towards the omega, he doesn’t have any feelings for the man. It _might_ be that they have a soul bond, but Kyungsoo doesn’t want to make any assumptions. Friends with the omega? Sure. Mates? No way. Not while his father is still adverse to the idea of it, at least.

It doesn’t matter what he thinks of the omega while his father is still around. Even though his father wants them to work alongside each other, being mated is an entirely different thing all together. But he can’t stop thinking about Chanyeol. Can’t stop mulling over their encounter.

Being friends with Chanyeol is going to be hard.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Kyungsoo does when he’s freshened up is visit his father in the study. Last night’s dinner with the Park family wasn’t just gonna be a one-time thing, he’s sure of it. He knocks on the door and waits for permission to enter, adjusting his collar before he steps in.

“Good morning, father,” Kyungsoo greets, bowing slightly as he keeps his eyes trained on the papers on the desk. His father waves him off and Kyungsoo takes his seat, patiently waiting for details on his new… duty. For once, Kyungsoo sees how frail and weak his father is now, and he briefly wonders if his old age has anything to do with his sudden proposal.

“PT Telecom isn’t doing well. Investors are pulling out and their stocks are dropping, but the Parks refuse to give up their company because they know it still holds potential,” his father starts, “So we’ve decided on a merger.”

“What’s in it for us? There must be a reason why you wanted a merger instead of an acquisition,” Kyungsoo asks, looking up to his father for an answer, who only shrugs in response. The elder hands a folder over to him and leans back in his seat as Kyungsoo looks through the documents. Everything he needs to know about PT Telecom and their plans.

“There’s nothing we gain from letting them run their own company,” his father simply says, “I’m just helping a long-time friend.”

“Friend?” Kyungsoo echoes, perking up. His father has never been vocal about anything non-business related, and it’s surprising to hear the warm undertone in his voice. He hasn’t heard that since he was a mere child, and it makes his father sound almost human. Like he cares about others.

“It’s the least I can do for them,” is all his father tells him, effectively dropping the topic. Kyungsoo deflates at his tone. He will never see this side of his father again. “You will start on Tuesday. Take the day off tomorrow and go look for an apartment since the office is too far for your liking.”

“Yes, father.”

 

* * *

  

He takes Baekhyun with him to go house hunting. They pack luggages enough for 3 nights and leave in the morning, groggy.

Kyungsoo knows his father expects him to rent an apartment instead of buying a house, but he wants this to be an investment of sorts. When he’s older and mated, there’s no way he’s going to continue living in the mansion. Might as well start the search now, he reasons.

“This neighbourhood is relatively near the office and is very accessible. Public transport, malls, a school a couple of stops away—very good for your future,” Baekhyun comments as he drives Kyungsoo around. The alpha looks out the window, quietly admiring the neighbourhood. While he likes the countryside more, the concrete jungle is pretty damn incredible.

“It’s at the far end of the city,” Kyungsoo notes, more to himself than anything. Baekhyun hums in agreement. “Do you want me to rent an apartment for you, Baek?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “If it’s okay with you, I’d rather just stay with you for now. I can take the guest room,” he says, glancing at Kyungsoo. He shrugs in response.

“That’s fine with me.”

“That’s good,” Baekhyun replies, smiling. The car comes to a halt and Baekhyun unbuckles his seatbelt, getting out. “We’re here. There are a couple of houses along this stretch that are available for sale, and I’ve requested for us to view all of them.”

Kyungsoo glances at his watch. His father did ask him to take the day off, but he’s restless. He simply cannot stand being unproductive, and he sighs inwardly. He doesn’t need an entire day to look for a house. “Let’s make it quick,” he tells Baekhyun, who nods.

The first house looks promising. It’s white all around, compact, two-storeys high. Kyungsoo can definitely see himself living here, and he’s curious to see the interior.

He’s disappointed to see that it’s a mess of colours. Green, red, purple—Kyungsoo cringes. Why would anyone paint their house like that? The furniture is outdated, and even though it doesn’t matter since he’s gotta buy new ones and repaint the house, it puts Kyungsoo off. There’s a second floor, but Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother. The kitchen is right beside the master bedroom.

“Next,” Kyungsoo mutters, exiting the place. He’s in search for a home that doesn’t need much touching up, and the first place is far from it.

The second house has never been inhabited. It’s twice the size of the first building, and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to step foot in it. He can’t imagine hiring servants just to take care of a house in which he will only occupy one room or two. If there’s anything living in the mansion has taught him, it’s not to live in big houses.

He doesn’t even give it a chance as he waves Baekhyun on.

The third building is the nicest. It’s charcoal coloured and roughly the size of the first house, but the exterior and aura is completely different. Whoever’s lived here clearly loved the place—everything looks like it’s been customised and consulted on beforehand.

He drags his fingers across the sleek table, admiring the interior of the place. It’s warm. It looks like a show house from the outside, but the interior is a pleasant surprise. Splashes of beige and brown paint the walls and furniture, and Kyungsoo sits on the sofa, glancing around in approval.

“What do you think?”

“It’s nice,” Baekhyun replies breathily, coming down from the second floor. “It feels like a home.”

“Why is this for sale?” Kyungsoo asks curiously, looking up at Baekhyun who sits beside him. He flips through the lease and shrugs.

“I’ll have to ask. Do you want to know?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “It’s okay,” he answers, getting up. “Seems like this person loved the place very much. I don’t have to do much to suit my taste.”

The place is cozy. It’s smaller than what he’s used to, but it’s enough for a family, if he ever has one. It’s not perfect, but Kyungsoo doesn’t care much. As long as he has a roof over his head, whatever renovation he wants to make can come later.

The furniture seems new, but Baekhyun reminds him that the ex-tenant does not wish to take them with him. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to keep them, either.

“I don’t want my house to stink of a stranger,” he tells Baekhyun when he comes down from the second floor. “Get rid of them for me. We’re going furniture shopping after this.”

“I’ll just leave the documents here,” Baekhyun says, setting the items down on the coffee table as he looks around the place. “And I’ll have these donated.”

Kyungsoo nods once, staring at the wall.

The entire time he’s been inspecting these apartments, he keeps vividly envisioning a family. 2 kids and one on the way. His husband sitting down on the couch as they watch TV.

Said husband looking strangely like Chanyeol.

 

* * *

  

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sleep on the ground on their first night. It’s not the first time they’ve had a sleepover of sorts, but it’s been long since then. Kyungsoo misses it, but it’s not something he’ll admit to Baekhyun.

“We could’ve gotten a hotel room or two,” Baekhyun grumbles, trying (and failing) to get comfortable on the cold, hard floor. They have blankets covering the floor and themselves, pillows even, but it’s just not as comfortable as a bed.

“That would’ve been a waste of money,” Kyungsoo replies, turning to face his butler. Baekhyun props himself up on his elbow, raising a brow.

“This,” he says, gesturing to their surroundings, “Is already a waste of money. Might as well waste a little more.”

“A home is an investment,” Kyungsoo says, ending their discussion. He closes his eyes, about to sleep before Baekhyun nudges him.

“Come on,” Baekhyun prods, “It’s only midnight. We haven’t had a proper heart-to-heart in a while.”

“What are you, a hormonal 12 year-old omega?” Kyungsoo sits up and rubs his eyes, sighing. He misses being close to Baekhyun, and he supposes that’s enough reason to stay up for a little longer even though he has work the next day. “So, you and that beta.”

Baekhyun hums happily, turning the night lights on. “We’ve just been talking. He’s nice. And cute.”

Kyungsoo nods slowly, leaning against a couch. The movers were here earlier, but they didn’t manage to move everything out in time due to late notice. None of them are too comfortable in some stranger’s bed, even though the sheets and everything else are probably clean.

“You like him?” At that, Baekhyun scoffs, catching Kyungsoo off-guard.

“It’s only been a _day_. It’s too early to tell,” he replies, looking at Kyungsoo. “So what about this merger I hear?”

 _It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve liked someone after a day of knowing them_ , he wants to say, but he shuts his mouth. Kyungsoo sighs. “Apparently the Parks are friends. It’s only a merger because they refuse to give up the company and father is ‘doing them a favour because they’re friends’.”

Baekhyun snorts at that, looking away. He’s still lying on the ground and he stares at the high ceiling. “Didn’t know Mr Do had friends,” he mutters.

“Me neither,” Kyungsoo says softly. Somehow, he feels betrayed by his own dad. “It shouldn’t matter considering how distant we are, but I don’t think I know my father very well.”

“That’s because he never made a move to get to know you,” Baekhyun replies, sitting up with him. Kyungsoo glances at him, then down at his feet.

“I’ve never, either. I don’t even know what caused a rift in our family. We were okay, once.” Baekhyun fidgets in his place, quiet.

“Maybe he just decided to be a man-whore,” Baekhyun supplies a little unhelpfully, and Kyungsoo chuckles.

“Maybe. Sometimes, I wonder if my mom did something wrong to deserve him,” he admits, “My dad isn’t exactly the best out there.” He continues to stare at nothing in particular, and Baekhyun looks curiously at him.

“Is there something else on your mind?” Baekhyun asks carefully, leaning close. It doesn’t seem like Kyungsoo’s only bothered by his family, considering this matter is not new. “Someone, perhaps?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “It’s nothing.” A pause. “A part of me wants to believe that Chanyeol is my soulmate.”

“There is literally _no_ pro to that,” Baekhyun mutters, rolling his eyes. Kyungsoo clicks his tongue in annoyance and the beta mumbles an apology, hugging his knees to his chest. “Please continue.”

“My wolf likes him, thinks he’s the one,” Kyungsoo murmurs, resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “That much I know. I also felt something that night, and I… I looked for it, you know.”

“I was looking for our mark,” Kyungsoo whispers, as if afraid to admit it aloud. “And I found nothing.”

“So he’s a liar,” Baekhyun says simply, and Kyungsoo hits him. “Ow!”

“Chanyeol doesn’t seem like the type to lie about things like this,” Kyungsoo reasons, frowning. “Besides, why would you lie about finding your soulmate?”

Baekhyun shrugs and says nothing.

“Just do what you think is right,” he finally says after many beats of silence, getting ready to sleep as he lies on the floor. “Even if he’s an omega. I know you don’t care, but just remember that people out there do.”

 

* * *

 

It’s too early for anything, Kyungsoo decides when he wakes up.

He doesn’t know anything about Chanyeol. He can’t just allow himself to fall for the omega just because he claims they’re soulmates, and truthfully, the only thing appealing about Chanyeol so far is his face.

He’s really handsome, Kyungsoo can say that much. Personality wise, Chanyeol’s too much for him.

“Get up,” Kyungsoo says, patting Baekhyun’s arm. “We gotta go.”

“No you,” Baekhyun mumbles, turning to face away from Kyungsoo, who sighs. It’s not every day Baekhyun gets to sleep in, and Kyungsoo thinks about what has to be done, deciding that he doesn’t need Baekhyun with him today.

He writes a short note for the sleeping butler—their agenda for the day—and goes to freshen up. Today is is first day back at the office after a long time, and Kyungsoo is _pretty_ excited.

The fact that he’s living alone (with Baekhyun) outside of the mansion is finally sinking in, and his stomach does a flip. It’s all he’s been waiting for, but he misses home too. He misses his mother.

He takes the car to work with the help of the GPS, driving slowly as he takes in the sight of the city once more. It’s different. A nice kind of different, but he knows he will definitely miss the countryside.

When he arrives at the office 5 minutes early, the receptionist stutters. “Mr- Mr Do! Welcome back. There’s- uh, you have a guest waiting in your office.”

Kyungsoo nods, already knowing who it is. “How long has it been?”

The receptionist looks down at her watch. “About fifteen minutes, s-sir.”

 _That long._ Kyungsoo eyes her name tag and looks up at her, a polite smile on his lips. “Thank you, Yerim.” She bows, and Kyungsoo makes his way to the lift.

He adjusts his collar as he waits for the lift, hands clasped front of him. He wonders if Chanyeol will be in home attire once more and chuckles at the thought.

When he alights at his floor, he can see Chanyeol’s tuft of hair through the frosted glass. There’s a hint of something sweet in the air, along with Chanyeol’s pheromones, but Kyungsoo doesn’t think much about it as he knocks on his own door.

“Good morning,” He greets, earning a warm smile in return. “Someone’s happy.”

Eyebrows furrow. “This is my usual mood.”

Kyungsoo stops in his tracks and stares at the omega, waiting for a _sike_ or anything to indicate that it’s a joke, but it never comes. “Okay then,” he mutters, walking to desk. “So what brings you to my office? How was yesterday? Good, I hope?”

“Yeah, it was mostly your assistant taking me around the place,” Chanyeol replies, scrunching up his nose, “I didn’t get much done. It was… uncomfortable. Not that this place is!” He quickly adds, eyes wide open.

“I just meant that not getting anything done was a bother to me. I like to keep myself busy with work,” Chanyeol explains, and Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh at the omega’s need to clarify.

“It’s okay, I understand. Apologies for not coming in yesterday, I had matters to tend to,” he tells Chanyeol as he looks through his computer to remind himself of his tasks and schedule for the day.

“ _Pfft_ it’s fine, really. It’s not like we have mountains of work anyway. Or do we?” Chanyeol asks, looking up. Kyungsoo shrugs, not paying attention to Chanyeol.

“We don’t have the same work to do, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo reminds him. “I’ll be quite busy today.”

There’s really no need for the man to be here and Kyungsoo isn’t very good at small talk. While he wants Chanyeol to leave him alone to do his work, he doesn’t want to be rude. Thankfully, Chanyeol notices and sighs, seemingly reluctant as he gets up from the sofa.

“I’ll be off then,” Chanyeol says brightly, grinning at Kyungsoo, who merely glances at him. “See you around. I’ll email you if I need anything from you… I guess.”

“Your office is just next door. You can pop by or use AO Chat—I’m sure my assistant has told you that’s what the company uses for messaging. Most people don’t check their goddamn emails,” he mutters the last sentence under his breath. “But whatever you do, _please_ don’t yell for me.”

“Of course not. What am I, five?” Chanyeol jokes, chuckling. Kyungsoo doesn’t even crack a smile, and his own smile soon fades. “Well. Catch you later.”

“See you.”

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo is a tough nut to crack, Chanyeol knows that much. Everyone knows—the alpha has a cold exterior, the only person he’s close to is his beta, Baekhyun, and all he does is work.

Truth is, Chanyeol doesn’t _need_ to be here.

His father had given him a choice; he could either stay in his own office or go down to Kyungsoo’s, and Chanyeol didn’t have to think twice about his decision. Being able to see Kyungsoo is infinitely better than being cooped up in his own office.

While he knows the alpha doesn’t believe him when he says they’re soulmates, Chanyeol truly believes that Kyungsoo will come around soon. In fact, the prophecy makes even more sense now that Kyungsoo’s denying it—it’s said that it will not be an easy path for the both of them and one may even try to resist—and Chanyeol’s definitely not the one in denial.

 _“Or it could be that you really got the wrong person,”_ Jongin had commented on it, and Chanyeol only glared at him. He’s right, and he knows it.

When lunchtime arrives, Chanyeol makes his way to Kyungsoo’s office, knocking on the door excitedly as he slowly enters. “Hey,” he greets, and Kyungsoo motions for him to come in.

“Was just wondering if you want to have lunch together,” Chanyeol suggests, looking hopeful. His eyes settle on Kyungsoo’s name plate, a beautifully engraved _COO Do Kyungsoo_ on a wooden block. Kyungsoo sends him an apologetic smile, hands resting on the keyboard.

“Sorry, I have a lot to catch up on. You can go on ahead,” he says as he looks back at his screen, “Lots of paperwork for the upcoming merger.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol tries not to let the disappointment seep into his voice, clasping his hands together as he inches closer to the door. “Do you need help?”

Kyungsoo looks up at him. “I can handle it. Thank you.”

Only half the day has passed, but the alpha looks beat. If he’s too busy to get food, then the least Chanyeol can do is bring the food to him. He mumbles a goodbye and takes his leave, texting Jongin to join him for lunch.

On his way out, he stops by Kyungsoo’s assistant and asks her if she knows what the COO likes to eat, but she’s equally clueless. Sighing, he figures he’ll just get anything for Kyungsoo. It’s the thought that counts, anyway.

 

* * *

  

Jongin’s incessant texting is just _slightly_ annoying. It wouldn’t be if he would just put his phone on silent mode so that Chanyeol doesn’t have to hear the clacking of the keyboard. Chanyeol clears his throat, waiting for his butler to stop smiling at his goddamn phone and look up at him, but he doesn’t.

“Earth to Jongin,“ Chanyeol sing-songs, tapping on the table. Jongin hasn’t even picked his meal.

“The Jongin convenience store is closed,” Jongin mutters, chuckling at his phone. Chanyeol silently stares at him, giving up when Jongin laughs particularly loud at something on the stupid device.

“I’ll make sure you don’t get paid this month.”

Jongin looks up at him. “You can’t be serious.”

“Put that phone away and choose something already,” Chanyeol whines, “I’m hungry.”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Jongin sighs, setting his phone down. The device continues to ping for a long while before it finally stops, and Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at that. Jongin calls for the waiter and repeats their orders to him, avoiding eye contact with Chanyeol as he sinks further into his seat.

“So, new friend, huh?” Chanyeol comments, sipping on his glass of water.

“I’ve just been talking to Baekhyun,” Jongin replies nonchalantly as he looks out the window. Chanyeol perks up at that. Baekhyun will definitely know what Kyungsoo would want for lunch.

“You like him?”

“Not in the way you think,” Jongin says seriously, arms crossed as he leans back.

“Can you… ask Baekhyun what his master likes to eat?”

“‘His master’, huh,” Jongin says, smirking. He picks up his phone and taps away on it while Chanyeol curiously looks on.

Moments later, Jongin informs him that Kyungsoo likes… “Kimchi fried rice.”

“That’s boring,” Chanyeol mutters, bowing slightly when the waiter arrives with their food, “A safe choice.”

He stabs at his steak and startles Jongin. “He doesn’t seem like an exciting person to begin with,” Jongin deadpans, swirling his fork into the plate of spaghetti. They eat in silence, the occasional slurping echoing in the relatively empty restaurant. The food is okay, but Chanyeol wouldn’t come here again.

“How do I get him to believe me, Jongin?” The beta smiles sadly at him, shrugging.

Other than his gut feeling and an identification method that Chanyeol is _still_ unable to find, there’s really no telling if they’re soulmates. They say when you find your soulmate, you just _know_ , but there’s a reason there are marks to help. Just in case there’s a glitch in the matrix.

But Chanyeol… has never seen their mark or felt something in him change. And the pull doesn’t feel like how it’s normally described—like there’s a connection between the two of them, like he’s suddenly filled with immense love for the other. All he feels is… pure attraction.

But even if they aren’t really soulmates and Chanyeol read the signs wrong, he still wants to get to know the alpha. He strongly believes that they’re soulmates, but if Kyungsoo doesn’t, then he won’t force it. Besides, he doesn’t exactly have proof.

If someone comes up to him and suddenly insists that they’re soulmates even when their bond is basically non-existent and there are no indications, Chanyeol supposes he would freak out too.

“Do you like him, hyung?” Jongin asks hesitantly, eyes darting back and forth. Chanyeol misses the way Jongin grimaces at the question.

“I do,” Chanyeol replies honestly, smiling down at his plate as he thinks about the alpha. Jongin rolls his eyes at him and sits upright, annoyed.

“You don’t even know the guy!” Jongin retorts irritatedly, eyebrows knitted, a small pout on his lips. Chanyeol motions to his bottom lip and Jongin swipes half-heartedly at his own, frown deepening at the sight of sauce on his fingers.

“I _want_ to get to know him,” Chanyeol laughs and leans back in his seat. “Jongin, are you worried?”

“W-why would I be worried?” Jongin stutters, about to defend himself, but Chanyeol speaks before he does.

“Worried that he will mistreat me,” Chanyeol clarifies. He signals for a waiter to bring the bill over and checks his watch. It’s nearly 2pm, and he hopes to God that Kyungsoo is still in the office—he still has to get food for the hardworking alpha.

“ _Pssh_ nawwww,” Jongin laughs nervously, shaking his leg under the table. The waiter comes along with their bill and Chanyeol slides his card into the bill holder and hands it back. “I know you can handle him. Just don’t… nevermind.”

“Don’t what?”

Silence. “Don’t fall too fast,” Jongin mumbles. “Don’t get hurt.”

“I won’t.”

“Well,” Chanyeol says, putting his blazer back on, “I’ll get going now. See you at home. Remember to text me and not just Baekhyun!”

“I can never forget you,” Jongin mutters under his breath, watching as Chanyeol leaves.

 

* * *

  

The bag of food carefully placed on his desk startles him. When he looks up, he’s met with a toothy smile and no explanation. “Is this… for me?” Kyungsoo asks, hand inching closer to the bag. He’s starving, but he won’t admit it.

Chanyeol nods, smile still plastered on his face. “You must be hungry,” he says as he sits across Kyungsoo. He takes the bowl of food out of the bag and opens it for the alpha, sighing as he looks up.

“Look. I’m sorry for the shoddy first impression—I didn’t mean to scare you. Let’s just pretend I never said anything idiotic and start over,” Chanyeol apologises, bowing in his seat.

Kyungsoo grabs the bowl and takes a spoonful, munching quietly. “You sure you’d be okay with that?”

Chanyeol looks up, blinking at him. “Oh. Yeah. Of course. If that’s what you want,” he replies quickly, forcing a smile. Kyungsoo seems to ponder over this for a moment before nodding slowly, still chewing on his meal.

“It would be nice to start over,” Kyungsoo says, smiling softly at him. He points down to the rice with his fork and gulps. “This is really good, by the way.”

The corners of Chanyeol’s lips quirk up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo answers, wolfing down the rest. He's hungry, and he has a lot of ground to cover today since Baekhyun will not be around to help him.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Chanyeol tells him, preparing to take his leave. While he wants to stay, he has a couple of things to finish up before he leaves for the day. That, and Kyungsoo probably wouldn’t appreciate Chanyeol—or anyone for that matter—staring at him as he enjoys his meal.

“Wait,” Kyungsoo calls with his mouth full, covering his lips. “How much?”

“How much?” Chanyeol echoes, before realising what the alpha meant. “No no no,” he says, shaking his hands, “It’s on me.”

“Also,” Chanyeol adds, stopping at the door, “If you need a tour guide of sorts to get you settled in here, I’m more than happy to help.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo replies sincerely, and Chanyeol smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short update, life's been a little hectic. Hopefully I can be up to speed soon and make more progress! Merry Christmas x  
> P.S. I _promise_ they are soulmates.


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo learns of Chanyeol’s hesitance towards their business plans and it makes things complicated for him. Also, changing up his visiting routine might just be the stupidest thing he’s done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their parents: ceo/chairman   
>  them: chief operating officer (second to ceo)   
>  corporate titles range from company to company.

Kyungsoo spends the next couple of days staying up late.

The merger means that Kyungsoo’s workload is heavier than usual. Even though his father told him about it, nothing is set in stone. He still has to attend meetings with the board, check if they’ll have to lay off employees—stuff that his father will normally do but has now left it to him.

“He couldn’t have told me earlier?” Kyungsoo grumbles, angrily flipping through the documents. Even when he’s out of the office, he still has work to do, and he can’t help but wonder if Chanyeol’s doing the same. Baekhyun enters his room with a tray of food and sets in by his table, sitting down.

“You should eat something,” Baekhyun chides, “And you should’ve stayed in the office to finish your work so your train of thoughts wouldn’t be interrupted.”

“If I stayed, Chanyeol would’ve stayed as well,” Kyungsoo mutters, sighing. He takes off his reading glasses and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. _1am._ “He’s efficient. I’m pretty sure he’s already done his part.”

“You know, you have a secretary for a reason,” Baekhyun reminds. Kyungsoo moves to sit beside him and he picks up the bowl of _ramyeon_ , blowing at it to cool it down. He’s gonna put on so much weight if he continues to eat Baekhyun’s cooking—the man has no concept of time and portion—he feeds Kyungsoo too much, too many times. Not that Kyungsoo minds.

“Sooyoung already has a lot on her plate. This is my job,” Kyungsoo replies. He slurps hungrily on the ramyeon, downing it as quickly as he can because he wants to get back to work. Baekhyun watches him amusedly, patting Kyungsoo’s back when he chokes on soup.

“Slow down,” Baekhyun chuckles. “And seriously, it’s 1am. Go to sleep. You can do all that when you wake up. The week is ending, loosen up a little.”

“It’s Friday. There are many things to finalise before I can rest. How’s the moving coming along?”

“Good, good, you don’t have to worry about it,” Baekhyun dismisses with a wave of his arm, “You can have a proper tour of the house when you’re back from work tonight. I’ll leave the renovations up to you; I’m not sure what you’d want. I’ll bring your lunch over this afternoon.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s late for work. Baekhyun’s already up and done with breakfast, which is a bad sign, because if Baekhyun is awake, he’s _extremely_ late. “Your dad’s the CEO and you basically run the company for him, you need to chill,” his butler calls out, following after him. “And let me drive!”

“Can you drive a little faster?” Kyungsoo asks, shaking his leg impatiently. Baekhyun’s already pushing the speed limit and he clicks his tongue in annoyance.

“I’m driving as fast as I can without _breaking the law,_ ” Baekhyun stresses. “You’re late for _work_. Not for a meeting, and there’s no one for you to impr…” He trails off, and turns to look at Kyungsoo when they’re at a red light.

“Chanyeol in the office, huh,” Baekhyun states monotonously.

“Gotta set a good example for him,” Kyungsoo mutters, looking at his phone. Suddenly, the blank screen’s a lot more interesting than people on the streets. He’s not trying to _impress_ the omega, he’s just trying to look like a responsible COO. _What would Chanyeol think of me if I’m constantly late for work?_

“Chanyeol will not think any less of you—not that his opinion matters—and this is literally the first and only time this year or even in your _entire life_ that you’re late,” Baekhyun says, and Kyungsoo realises that he might have said that aloud.

“And why would his opinion _not_ matter when I’m going to be working closely with him from now on?” Kyungsoo challenges. Baekhyun makes a turn into the office building, heaving a sigh.

“He’s an omega,” Baekhyun says, the disdain in his voice too prominent to ignore.

“This is the last time I want to hear shit like this from you. Watch your damn mouth, butler Byun,” Kyungsoo warns angrily, failing to mask his irritation. The butler gets out of the car to open the door for Kyungsoo, who doesn’t exit despite being the one who wanted to get here as soon as possible.

“I’m sorry for what I said about Chanyeol. Please excuse my terrible conduct,” Baekhyun says with a slight tremble in his voice. He bows deeply and Kyungsoo sighs, tapping his shoulder to let him know it’s okay.

“Just because he’s an omega doesn’t make him any less of a person,” Kyungsoo says sternly, looking him in the eye. “Everyone deserves respect regardless of their status, remember that.”

 

Baekhyun drives off with the promise of bringing lunch to him. It’s a little past 10am and Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, his heart racing as he speed walks to his office. He’s never liked being late for work, or anything else.

When he gets off on his floor, he passes Chanyeol’s office. Out of curiosity, he tiptoes to look above the frosted glass and sees the omega working hard, brows furrowed as though the paper is an offending object.

He smiles to himself and proceeds to his office, his secretary Sooyoung greeting him as he passes. She hands him a folder and Kyungsoo accepts it, looking down at the item. “This is your schedule for next week,” she says, bowing.

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo replies, lifting the folder. “Do I have any luncheons this afternoon?”

“No, sir,” Sooyoung promptly replies, “Your schedule for today has been cleared out as requested.”

“Thanks again.” He enters his office and shuts the door, sighing when he sinks into the leather chair. The day has only just begun and he already wants to go home; not to his new home but back to the mansion.

Over the past 3 days, Chanyeol has been bringing lunch to him even though that’s pretty much part of Sooyoung’s job, but Kyungsoo isn’t complaining. Chanyeol doesn’t expect Kyungsoo to eat with him or make small talk; he seems content just knowing that the alpha eats what he brings him. But today, Baekhyun will be packing lunch for him.

He sends a message to Chanyeol to let him know about it lest he buys lunch for Kyungsoo again and the omega promptly replies with a _Not a problem._

 

Baekhyun arrives with his food at 12 noon. It’s a little too early for his liking, but Kyungsoo knows he doesn’t have a choice—not with that look on the butler’s face. Kyungsoo turns the air-conditioning off for Baekhyun’s sake and sits down beside him, waiting as Baekhyun reveals his meal for the day.

“You skipped breakfast so you can’t say you’re not hungry,” Baekhyun says as he unpacks their lunch—kimchi _bokkeum-bap_.

It’s packed in a huge container and frankly, looks like it’s too much for two people. Kyungsoo frowns down at the container, confused. Baekhyun has a tendency of miscalculating their portions, but this is a little extreme and Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he should mention it.

“I made some for Chanyeol-ssi,” Baekhyun grumbles when he sees the look on Kyungsoo’s face, pouting a little.

Kyungsoo smiles at that. So it _wasn’t_ a grim overestimation but rather, Baekhyun’s indirect apology. Kyungsoo supposes it’s kind of Baekhyun’s way of slowly accepting that Chanyeol is so much more than just an omega, and he gratefully thanks him.

“It’s no problem,” Baekhyun answers, and Kyungsoo sends Chanyeol a message to let him know that Baekhyun made his share as well.

When Chanyeol comes skipping in all smiley and cheery, Kyungsoo can’t help but smile along with him. It’s infectious, and Kyungsoo can’t figure if it’s a welcomed change. He’s really not used to smiling this much in front of… acquaintances, but Chanyeol makes it easy.

“Thank you for the food, Baekhyun-ssi!” Chanyeol exclaims happily, gracefully accepting the lunch offered to him. Baekhyun makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat and Kyungsoo stifles a laugh as he digs into his own portion of food.

“He means _you’re welcome_. Also, I hope you’ve discussed this M&A with your board—we need to finalise our plans for the transaction soon,” Kyungsoo says through a mouthful of rice. “And-”

“Actually, can we not talk about work while we’re eating?” Chanyeol cuts in, looking apologetic. Kyungsoo pauses to swallow his food, slightly taken aback.

No one has ever said that to him, and he’s never once thought about it. It’s probably because he doesn’t eat with others often, but when he has business luncheons… _Those are_ for _business, you idiot._ It’s hard to believe that not everyone is a workaholic like he is when he’s been surrounded by such people his entire life.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo says, giving him a reassuring smile. Chanyeol reciprocates and continues powering through his food, and Kyungsoo wonders if he should offer Chanyeol a part of his share because the omega seems _so_ hungry.

“Slow down or you might choke,” Baekhyun mutters, picking at his food slowly. Chanyeol whines in reply, gulping down the soup Baekhyun prepared along with the rice.

“I can’t help it, your cooking is just so _good_ ,” Chanyeol gushes, smiling giddily with his mouth full. “I would pay to have you prepare meals for me everyday.”

Kyungsoo _swears_ he sees a faint blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks. The man has always been a sucker for compliments. Baekhyun clears his throat and looks away, pretending to keep himself busy with the empty dishes.

“I’ll bring more if you like it that much,” the butler says somewhat reluctantly, but Kyungsoo knows just that Chanyeol’s appreciation of his craft is enough to warm Baekhyun up.

Kyungsoo spends a little more time on lunch than usual.

 

Before the day ends, Kyungsoo pages for Sooyoung and she enters his office with a tablet in hand, waiting.

“Squeeze in a meeting with the board next week and inform the management team that we may need to lay off some workers; I will explain further when it’s all confirmed, but for now, just weed some people out,” he says, clasping his hands together.

“Already done, sir,” Sooyoung replies with a smile. Kyungsoo shouldn’t be surprised by her efficiency but he is. Always.

“Thank you, Sooyoung. Oh, and please tell Mr Park to come in. That’s all. You may leave when you’re done. Have a good rest, this week’s been busy for us.”

She bows and leaves quietly, the clicking of her high heels echoing in the hallway. Chanyeol’s head pops through the open doorway and Kyungsoo motions for him to come in. “Close the door, please. Sooyoung always forgets.”

“What’s the matter?” Chanyeol asks as he sits at his desk, hands clasped together. Kyungsoo leaves said desk and ushers Chanyeol to the couch to defuse any awkwardness and need for formality. It’s about business, but Kyungsoo can smell Chanyeol’s nervousness every time the omega is around him.

And, he knows for a fact that Chanyeol gets nervous when he so much as hears Kyungsoo’s name (Sooyoung told him about that one).

“Just wanted to discuss what I talked about during lunch before you so kindly interrupted me,” Kyungsoo says, attempting to lighten the mood, but the look on Chanyeol’s face tells him that he’s done otherwise.

“That was a joke… of poor taste. I was kidding,” Kyungsoo rushes out, and Chanyeol sighs in relief.

“You gave me a fright!”

“We both hold the same position; you don’t have to be afraid of me,” Kyungsoo says, frowning.

“We both know you hold more power than I do,” Chanyeol mutters, and Kyungsoo pretends he didn’t hear it, because as much as he wants to deny it, Chanyeol’s status as an omega alone is enough for people to disregard his abilities—even as the COO of his company. “Anyway, it’s not about that. It’s about offending people. I thought you took offence to it.”

“No, I didn’t. I was just surprised,” Kyungsoo reassures him. “I wanted to have a short discussion with regards to your company and the merger. I remember your parents saying you were eager to take over the company. You’re okay with this?”

Chanyeol shrugs, sucking his teeth. Kyungsoo hates the sound, but he doesn’t want to seem like a prude so he doesn’t say a word about it. Baekhyun does it all the time.

“I’m gonna be honest with you; the first time I heard anything about the M&A was during that dinner at your family home. I don’t plan on it, but if it happens, it happens. It’s no secret that we aren’t doing very well but I believe that a merger isn’t the only thing that can keep us afloat.”

Kyungsoo nods in agreement, and Chanyeol continues. “Plus, since my dad is leaving the company, I will be the next CEO of PT Telecom. If all else fails and we really have to rely on a M&A to survive… then I’m fine with being the vice-chairman,” he quips, smiling faintly.

“My father is only doing this because he’s friends with your parents,” Kyungsoo mutters. It’s a rash decision—one made with no thought process and Kyungsoo is quite frankly, upset that his father would decide on such a thing without consulting him. “At a glance, both parties may benefit from this, but I’ll have to take a look at your company teaser. God, we’re doing this backwards.”

“Your dad doesn’t like me, does he?” Chanyeol asks out of the blue with a knowing smile on his lips, and Kyungsoo grimaces. Chanyeol knows why, and Kyungsoo feels sorry. No one should have to be disliked solely because of their identity.

“I’m sorry; he’s a little old-fashioned, brainwashed by the elders. My mother is completely different—I don’t know how they ended up together.”

“I would say it’s okay, but it’s not. I appreciate that he wasn’t… very… open about it… I guess,” Chanyeol says, chuckling. They both know that’s a lie. He leans back in his seat, slowly getting comfortable in Kyungsoo’s presence. “Are you looking forward to the merger?”

“Kind of,” Kyungsoo replies. “It will be good business. A bit too sudden for my liking, but it will be good.”

“Then I’m sorry to say this, but… I’m not planning on it,” the omega says, mouth twisting into a grimace. Kyungsoo stares at him slightly wide-eyed, failing to hide his confusion.

“What…?” Chanyeol stands up and Kyungsoo does the same, almost too desperately. What the hell does Chanyeol mean? Chanyeol sighs.

“I’m sure you know that my dad’s by far, PT Telecom’s worst CEO ever. He’s soft, makes bad decisions, and doesn’t really care about business to begin with. I’m not like my dad. I’m not just gonna give away our family business just because he wants to,” Chanyeol says firmly, and then he scoffs.

“The man didn’t even contact other buyers, didn’t even have a solid plan, didn’t consult our advisors…  just went to your dad for help. Sure, this will probably benefit us more than it will harm us, but I refuse to give in without a fight. We’re not doing well at the _moment_. It won’t be for life. I’m gonna turn this around for us,” Chanyeol announces with some kind of new-found confidence. And just as abruptly, he sits back down as if suddenly remembering who he’s with.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly as his eyes dart around the room, looking everywhere except at Kyungsoo. “I just… don’t know what overcame me.”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo says for what seems to be the tenth time that day. It’s a relief, but it also strikes a nerve that Chanyeol is only telling him this now and not at the start of it all. “If you don’t want this, then what are you here for, and when were you planning on telling me?”

“I’m just here to learn from you and steal your trade secrets,” Chanyeol says cheekily. He glances at the jug of water sitting on the table and pours himself a cup, sighing. “I didn’t plan on telling you so soon because _I_ don’t want the merger, but I haven’t actually told my dad. Imagine if I tell you I don’t want it, but my dad insists on it anyway and I kinda have to beg you to reconsider it. I’ll look like a fool.”

“Plus, you’re kinda intimidating,” Chanyeol admits quietly, looking down at his fingers as Kyungsoo pours a cup for himself as well. “My parents think we’re already in the midst of discussing the ‘takeover’, but that’s ridiculous. It’s too soon for that.”

“I agree,” Kyungsoo murmurs, choosing not to respond to Chanyeol’s earlier admission, “Everything is going too fast. But apparently, insisting that I’m your soulmate less than a day after meeting me isn’t too soon?” He smiles to let him know it’s only a joke, but Chanyeol’s cheeks redden and the omega looks away.

“Let’s just forget about that,” he finally says after his long silence. Chanyeol looks genuinely upset, and Kyungsoo feels bad for mentioning it. _That_ was definitely too soon.

“I apologise for bringing it up,” the alpha says sincerely, and Chanyeol nods cutely. It’s a good thing Kyungsoo’s not sitting beside him, because he suddenly has this overwhelming urge to ruffle the omega’s hair.

“Well,” Kyungsoo begins, getting up to sit at his desk, “We both need to have a little talk with our parents, don’t you think?”

Chanyeol makes a face at that, eyes following Kyungsoo. “Yeah. I don’t really want to, but I have to. I’m assuming you’re okay with pushing back the merger? Or possibly not having it at all?”

Kyungsoo hums and thinks about it, swivelling in his chair. “Nothing has been finalised, and everything is just talk. Under normal circumstances I would say no, but it seems like you really care for your company and that you’re determined to do things your way, and I admire you for that. So yes, I’m okay with it. And I will mentor you, if that’s what you need.”

Chanyeol’s eyes light up and his jaw drops, looking like he came out of a comic book. Kyungsoo watches him, amused. “Thank you,” he gushes, standing up. The happiness radiating from him is contagious and Kyungsoo finds himself smiling back at him.

Chanyeol thanks him profusely and exits the office. Kyungsoo prepares to leave as well, wanting to speak with his father as soon as possible, when Chanyeol appears by the door once more.

“I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner some time, actually,” he asks, peeping around the doorway with his fingers clinging on the door frame. “As friends. Coworkers. Business partners, whatever.”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo casually replies, eyes meeting the omega’s. For once, Chanyeol’s height actually registers in his mind—the man is as tall as his _door_. “But not today. Some other time.”

“Some other time,” Chanyeol echoes, lips pulling back into a smile. “Looking forward to it.”

 

Baekhyun picks him up at the office at his request to send him back to the mansion. It’s Friday, so Kyungsoo plans on staying over instead of going home after the talk because he knows he’ll be too exhausted afterwards.

“Chanyeol says he doesn’t want the merger,” Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun as he’s driving, and Baekhyun nearly falters.

“What?”

“He doesn’t want it,” the alpha repeats, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Kyungsoo already knows what the beta is going to say.

“After all you did? Why are we going back and forth about this issue?” A frown mars his face and Kyungsoo can’t help but mirror his expression.

“He didn’t even know about the merger, just as I did. It doesn’t make sense for him to take over the company for a couple of months, only to sell it to us. Something was off from the beginning,” Kyungsoo tries to explain, but Baekhyun shakes his head.

“He should’ve said something at the start, not now when you’ve already started preparing for it.”

“While I agree, it couldn’t have been easy for him to say that even at this moment. He only said it because he knew I was having doubts about this as well,” Kyungsoo tries again, and Baekhyun gives him a pointed look.

“Are you defending him now?” Baekhyun asks coldly, and Kyungsoo can feel himself getting annoyed, along with his wolf who has been surprisingly quiet.

“The hell are you so angry for? I’m just trying to _explain_. Stop thinking everything I do now is for or because of Chanyeol, that’s just stupid,” Kyungsoo says, raising his voice towards the end. Baekhyun focuses on the road and Kyungsoo looks out the window, counting the streetlights that pass them by.

 _Eight. Nine. Ten streetlights._ “I’m sorry for getting so worked up. I just- You didn’t move out and have sleepless nights just to have one of our biggest business deals cancelled,” Baekhyun apologises, hands gripping tightly onto the steering wheel.

“And god, what was Mr Do thinking?”

“Careful, the walls have ears,” Kyungsoo mutters.

 

* * *

  

Kyungsoo doesn’t announce his arrival when he reaches the mansion, doesn’t look for his father either. Instead, the first thing he does is dismiss Baekhyun and goes to visit his mother at her study. It’s only been a little over a week since he last saw her, and they’ve been texting regularly—Kyungsoo does most of the texting, but it’s enough for him that she reads his messages.

Normally, Kyungsoo visits her early in the afternoon and has lunch with her. It’s strange, but it’s the only time of the day he’s allowed to interact with her. She’s always somehow unavailable before or after lunchtime, and Kyungsoo suspects his father is hiding something from him.

Now that he’s living outside of the mansion, he doesn’t get to spend much time with his mother, and he misses her. It’s already close to 10pm, and he prays that she’s not already sleeping. He knocks on her door and enters, deflating when he sees that there’s no one in the study.

He was hoping to talk to her for a bit. while he can do it tomorrow, he’s just in the mood for casual conversation today. He goes to her bedroom to kiss her good night. It’s not something he does often—the last time he visited her in her room was when he was a kid, and things have changed since then—but he wants to tonight.

The guards outside her door look conflicted, and Kyungsoo smiles politely at them, standing there awkwardly. “I’m just here to greet her, surely you can allow that.”

The guards glance at each other and hesitantly step back, allowing him to pass. Why they have such tight security on his mother is something he will never understand, and he doesn’t know if he can handle the truth. “We can only give you ten minutes, young master.”

When he enters, he’s pleasantly surprised to see that she’s still awake and sitting by the window. “I’m home, mother,” Kyungsoo greets softly, pulling up a chair to sit beside her. She turns to look at him and gives him a small smile, turning back to watch the moon like it’s mystical.

Kyungsoo studies her moonlit face, smiling fondly. His mother ages gracefully—she doesn’t look a day over 45. He can see why his father loved her when she’s beautiful and kind, but he doesn’t know what made him fall out of love with her.

“Chanyeol seems like a nice kid,” she says, breaking the silence. Kyungsoo’s lips twitch, wanting to say something, but he’s surprised that she’s talking. Talking about someone outside of the family, even. He’s missed her voice.

“Yes… he is,” Kyungsoo finally replies moments later. “Why do you say that?”

His mother is silent as she looks down at her lap, fingering the cuffs of her dress sleeve. “Do you ever regret your actions?”

“I… do…?” Kyungsoo answers unsurely, not quite understanding where the conversation is heading. Nonetheless, this is possibly the most his mother has said in one conversation since their family’s falling out, and he wants to keep listening to her speak. “Why?”

“I was a fool,” she whispers, gazing into the distance. It’s confusing. Her words make no sense and she’s jumping from one topic to another, but Kyungsoo doesn’t care. He wants her to keep going.

“Why?” He asks, insistent as he tilts his head. But something about the way he said it must’ve rubbed her the wrong way, because when she finally looks at him, the crazed look in her eyes throws him off. Kyungsoo wonders for a brief moment if there really is a reason why they’re monitoring her so closely.

“I’m sorry,” she suddenly says, pleading and clinging tightly onto his arms, “I didn’t mean to do it! Take me back _please,_  take me back, I’m sorry! I love you-”

“Mother please,” Kyungsoo says, prying her hands off him. He’s shocked, but he tries to keep calm as he tries to shake her out of it. “Mom. Stop it.”

Her nails are digging into his skin and for once in his life, he’s terrified of the very woman he adores. He’s never seen her like this—like she’s gone mad, like she’s not herself anymore. It’s frightening, and Kyungsoo is at a loss of what to do.

“Guards!” He yells out as he tries to calm her down while she cries out for his father. She’s a sobbing mess, hair covering her tear-stricken face as she claws at his sleeves. Two men come barging in, forcefully detaching her from Kyungsoo as one of them calls for what he can only assume is help.

“Is she always like this?” He asks the guards urgently, breathing heavily as he steps back from her. No one answers him as he looks down at his mother who’s now in her bed, still thrashing wildly and crying. His heart sinks.

He didn’t know. He never knew.

Another guard rushes in with a syringe in hand, and Kyungsoo moves forward, alarmed. “What are you doing?” He exclaims, preventing the guard from reaching his mother.

“Sir, please. I have to sedate her,” the guard rushes out, pushing past Kyungsoo who stumbles back, stunned. He watches helplessly as they pin her down and hastily stab her with the syringe. How could he not know? How was this hidden from him for God knows how long?

The same guard who sedated her now ushers Kyungsoo out of the room, apologetic. “I’m sorry sir, but you have to leave.”

“How long?” Kyungsoo asks tiredly, trying not to raise his voice at this time of the night. “How long has she been like this? Why was I not informed?”

“Mr Do didn’t want you to know about it, sir,” the guard says quietly, a quiver in his voice as he bows lowly. “We were given explicit instructions to keep you out of this sir, please understand.”

Kyungsoo sighs, kneading his temples. What can he possibly say or do at this point? The guard is merely following orders. “I get it. Please continue to take care of her.” He glances at the closed door, the other side of it now strangely quiet.

It pains him, but he walks away. There’s nothing he can do at this point.

 

* * *

  

Kyungsoo stares at his reflection in the mirror.

Thick eyebrows, thick lips, sharp jaw. Most of his features are inherited from his father, save for his nose. Since young, he’s always been told that he’s a spitting image of his dad. He liked it when he was younger, always beaming proudly at his parents whenever strangers or family friends said that to him. But now, he detests this face.

His finger traces the outline of his lips, and he sighs, dragging it down his face. Earlier, his mother must’ve mistaken him for his father somehow, and that triggered her reaction. Kyungsoo wants answers. He’s puzzled and eager to know more, but he’s not sure he’s ready.

If he confronts his father about this now, the company matters would have to wait till both sides have simmered down from this matter. That would be too far away. He has to choose between the company and his mother, and since his mother has already been like this for a while now, he supposes it wouldn’t hurt to talk about it at a later time.

He just has to pretend he knows nothing about it, all while looking at the man who made her this way.

_I didn’t mean to do it. Please take me back._

“What does she mean?” Kyungsoo murmurs to himself, looking down at the sink. He splashes his face with cold water, toweling it dry and tossing the towel aside. He’s exhausted. He knows what her words are hinting at, but he refuses to believe that his mother—his oh-so-kind and beautiful mother—has ever sinned.

Lying in bed, he stares up at the ceiling and wonders if he should call Baekhyun up for a quick chat. He wants to, but he doesn’t want to bother the man who’s probably stressed out by the moving and heavy schedule changes. _Nothing he’s going through could possibly be worse than what you’re facing now,_ a voice in his head mocks, and Kyungsoo despises himself for even thinking of that. Everyone has their problems.

Two weeks ago, Kyungsoo’s life was dedicated to one thing, and one thing only—the company. Now, it seems like everything is a mess, and he feels powerless. He used to be the man with answers to everything, but now he has so many questions and answers to none.

He can only pray for answers to come to him. Closing his eyes, he lets sleep take over his body.

Everything can wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a while to get here. (5/02/19) updates are inconsistent at the moment because I’m still settling down w life. next update... March? Just know i won’t abandon this. 
> 
> comments are always appreciated x


End file.
